Achoo!
by Twisted Truth
Summary: Getting sick on a private island is not fun for anyone on said island. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Without a real thought, Jeff Tracy groaned the moment he heard that sound. No matter who was making it everyone was bound to be effected sooner or later. That's the price to be paid for living on a private island.

"ACHOO!"

Jeff heard another sneeze and this time he stood to investigate. He walked from his office toward the main room. As he got closer, he could make out a voice.

"… stupid mission in the stupid cold. Why can't we ever get a mission where we don't run the risk of getting sick?"

Jeff turned the corner to discover his second youngest son sitting on the couch with a box of tissues, rubbing his nose and talking to himself. Hearing the question, Jeff just had to reply.

"If we didn't take risks, we probably wouldn't do much of anything," he said, causing Gordon to jump and fling the tissue box across the room in reflex.

"DAD! Don't do that," Gordon yelled. "ACHOO!"

Reaching over to hand the sick boy his tissues, Jeff laughed. "So I take it you got sick on that last mission?"

Gordon just nodded, blowing his nose and leaning back on the couch again.

Scott, who had just walked in from his morning jog, stopped dead in the doorway. "What do mean sick? What kind of sick?"

Jeff shook his head as his eldest sons face warred between concern for Gordon and disgust at the possibility of getting sick as well. "It's just a cold, I'm sure. Nothing to be too concerned about."

"Yeah," Gordon agreed. "I mean, I'll be fine eventually. But you know colds are really contagious." Gordon stood up and approached Scott, who started to back away. "I mean, soon, everyone will be sick to some degree."

As Gordon got closer, Scott began shaking his head. "Don't come closer. I don't wanna get sick. If I get sick, who will fly TB1 in case of an emergency?"

Gordon ignored his brother's words and pounced on him. They wrestled for a few moments and just as Scott had Gordon pinned, "ACHOO!" Scott leapt up in disgust, running to the bathroom to try to wash up before he got sick, too. Gordon laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor while trying not to sneeze again.

Virgil walked in and stared at the scene of his younger brother laughing on the floor, his father shaking his head by the couch, and Scott's voice cursing Gordon from the nearby bathroom. "What's going on?"

Jeff opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by an "ACHOO!" from Gordon.

Virgil stared at the redhead in horror, "YOU'RE SICK!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Virgil then turned from the room and ran to his own, locking himself in and yelling out, "I'm staying in here until no one is sick anymore. Don't think I can't. I have food and a bathroom in here and I'm Not Getting SICK!"

This declaration made Gordon laugh harder until he was stopped by an "ACHOO!" Only this time, it wasn't Gordon.

"Aw man," Scott whined, walking out of the bathroom. "I'm sick too."

123456789

That evening at dinner, it was just Jeff, Scott, and Gordon at the table. Brains had decided he was safer in his lab. Kyrano, Onaha, and Tin-Tin were in their little house near the Tracy house waiting for the bug to pass. Virgil was still locked in his room refusing to leave. Jeff was just thankful John was on TB5 and Alan and Fermat were away at school. That was three people he didn't have to worry about. So far, only the three currently eating at the table were sick, but anyone else could get it, even though they tried to stay away.

"ACHOO! I hate being sick," Scott mumbled.

"Ugh," Gordon grunted.

"Well boys," Jeff started, "We might as well go to bed. We need rest to get better and -ACHOO!- we need to get better quickly."

The boys agreed and they went off to bed.

123456789

The next day was very much the same. Virgil was still locked in his room and Kyrano and his family refused to approach the main house. Brains came up for air, with an air filter over his mouth and nose to "p-p-prevent c-contamination." That night, a rescue call came in and since the sick ones weren't feeling sick anymore, they flew off to save the day. Around midnight they returned and all was well in their world once again. That is, until morning when once again there was a great "ACHOO!" followed by a "GORDAN! I'll kill you." It seemed Virgil wasn't able to escape the dreaded cold.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
